


Destiny of Three

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Sangah meets Dior and Dodo at a lesbian club and finds that she wants to take them both home. Her wish is granted, but not every hookup ends with a  single night, luckily for all three~[Fem!Changkyun/Hyungwon/Minhyuk | PERMANENTLY ABANDONED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written to fulfill my "Femslash" square for the Changkyun Polyship Bingo! <3

Downing a blissfully cold sip of her cocktail, Sangah gasps out a breath of relief, her vision becoming crisp and awake through the heady haze of the smoky lesbian bar she was in. She exhaled once, dark and hopeful, and flickered her eyes to inspect the, admittedly crappy, paint job on her nails. There were two girls who had been hitting on her all night, and right now was the first respite she’d gotten from their intoxicating and dominating presences. The first woman who’d approached her was a girl named Dodo- a stunning beauty with a luxurious, bedroom voice and gaze like she knew Sangah’s whole life story with just one look. The second was the playful and flirtatious Dior, who’d asked her to join her on the dancefloor after a long conversation of back and forth seducing, to which Sangah politely declined.

Honestly, Sangah wanted to take both of them home with her and hopefully get fucked into her mattress by not one, but two women tonight. She pressed her thighs together and felt her face heat at the undeniable wetness in her panties just at the thought, and a brief wave of embarrassment passed through her at her desperation. The conversations she’d had between the two women had been… stimulating, to say the least.

There was nothing that Sangah loved more than an assertive woman, and both Dodo and Dior certainly fit that category well. Just the thought of Dodo’s plump lips, glazed with creamy lipstick and parting with every compliment she gave her gave her goosebumps. As did the memory of Dior’s gorgeous, flat chest, exposed and glistening with both body glitter and a tantalizing amount of sweat; she was showing it off just to tease Sangah and she would smirk whenever she caught Sangah staring. 

Feeling a wave of heat pass through her body, Sangah played with the rim of her, now empty, cocktail glass and thought about her current situation. It was probably unlikely that she’d be able to take home both women, but as a poly lesbian woman, there was nothing that Sangah wanted to do more than that. She would feel odd just taking one home when she was equally attracted to both… so, if she couldn’t manage to seduce them both, she would just go home alone again (a depressing concept).

Deciding that sitting at the bar and doing nothing wasn’t going to get her anywhere, Sangah turned around on her stool and looked into the crowd of grinding women. Immediately, her eyes locked in on a couple that was receiving attention from most of the people in the bar. They were both exceptionally tall and slender, their bodies absolutely erotic as they grinded against each other… and when Sangah looked up, she found herself locking gazes with the both of them. Holy shit- that was—

“Dodo, Dior,” Sangah whispered to herself in disbelief, her heart now racing in her chest. The two women who had been hitting on her all night were now locked in a passionate dance together, Dior’s fingers tangled in Dodo’s dark wavy hair while Dodo’s hands were grasping Dior’s hips. It was an intoxicating visual, and it only became more intense when Sangah realized that, yep, they were definitely both looking at her. Almost as if they were beckoning her to come closer. 

Inhaling sharply, Sangah pressed her thighs together, her short skirt riding up her thighs as she watched the scene unfold before her. Dodo’s hands started trailing further down Dior’s tight body, grasping her hips and pulling her closer, her eyes never drifting from Sangah’s as she did so. Dior seemed to revel in the attention from Dodo, Sangah, and the crowd around them, her pretty lips curled up in a self-satisfied smirk as she pulled Dodo’s face closer to hers. Sangah felt a rush of adrenaline course through her, and she pushed herself off her barstool, walking with weightless feet towards the two entrancing women. Was this… real?

“Hi,” Sangah greeted as she walked up to the women. Immediately, they moved to accommodate the new addition, Dodo stepping behind Sangah and Dior approaching her from the front. 

“Hey cutie,” Dior drawled out, her eyes roaming down Sangah’s body in an entirely unsubtle way. “Glad you decided to join me,” Dior continued, licking her lips as her eyes met Sangah’s. “I started hitting it off with Dodo here; especially when we found out that both of us were entranced by a certain girl at the bar~” Dior drawled out, her voice low and sensual in Sangah’s ear. She felt a brief wave of panic overcome her, scared at first that they might be upset that she was flirting with two people at the same time. Luckily, this doubt left her quickly.

“We got to talking and decided that we really wanted to dance with you, together,” Dodo breathed out, her lips brushing against the shell of Sangah’s ear. Nodding her head, perhaps a bit too eagerly, Sangah pressed her back against Dodo’s body and shyly rested her hands on Dior’s shoulders.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing, actually,” Sangah said and, feeling emboldened by the atmosphere and mood swirling around her, added, “I want you both so badly.” In response to that, she heard a rumbly moan against her ear from Dodo, and watched the predatory glint overcome Dior’s eyes. So, they were on the same page here. Fuck yes. 

“Hm, in that case… may we start satisfying your wants?” Dior asked, stepping an inch or so closer to Sangah, the body glitter on her chest twinkling tantalizingly just below Sangah’s line of sight. Sangah exhaled shakily, her hips pressing back against Dodo’s thighs as she pulled Dior flush against her.

“P-Please-” she brokenly stumbled out, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Dodo chuckled lowly at that, her hands reaching out to grasp onto Sangah’s hips as she pressed Sangah’s ass closer against her body. Dior licked her lips and began swaying her body to the beat of the thumping club song, her hands grazing against Sangah’s waist as she lightly touched her. With a quickening pulse, Sangah feels Dodo lightly begin to grind against her, and that was all it took for Sangah to fall head-first into the incredible reality that was her life right now.

She inhaled the swirling scent of various perfumes, sweat, and liquor, her cheeks flush and rosy red, full of life and vigor and sensuality she was damn near dripping in it… Although she was certainly dripping somewhere in particular as Dodo began grinding harder against her. Inhaling sharply, Sangah felt her hips stutter and she flickered her gaze to meet Dior’s, her body thrumming with energy as her eyes stared deeply into Dior’s. She could tell she probably looked a bit disheveled already, her bangs were sticking wetly to her forehead, but she honestly couldn’t be damned to care. All she wanted was to bask in this feeling for as long as Dodo and Dior would allow her to, she didn’t have time to get self-conscious right now. 

With a newfound conviction, Sangah rocked her ass back against Dodo, her hands trailing up to card through Dior’s (slightly wet with sweat) hair. Dior’s lips looked so tantalizing in front of her, so slick with gloss and pink and tasty—

“Heh, yes, you can kiss me,” Dior drawled out, chuckling a bit in flirtatious amusement. Sangah jolted a bit, blinking a few times in confusion as she realized she’d actually uttered her most passionate wish aloud. Rolling with it, Sangah tentatively closes the gap between them, pressing her lips chastely against Dior’s. She feels Dodo’s hands knead into the flesh of her hips, as if encouraging them, and suddenly Dior’s tongue swipes against her lips, demanding entrance. She’d definitely gotten vibes that Dior wasn’t one to submit, but Sangah wasn’t expecting such an intense display of control right off the bat. Almost instantly, Dior’s tongue was rubbing along the inside of her mouth, running along the roof of her mouth and claiming her like they’d been lovers for months.

“So gorgeous,” Dodo murmured against her neck, her breath hot on Sangah’s flushed skin. Moaning into Dior’s mouth, Sangah began kissing back in earnest, rubbing her tongue against Dior’s and trying not to immediately submit herself to the two women against her. Dior groaned low and raspy into her mouth, and Sangah’s body broke out in a chill, her panties soaking wet as Dior began thrusting her tongue in and out of her mouth.

“Fuck-” Sangah whimpered out, grinding her hips against Dodo’s and submissively accepting Dior’s tongue-fucking. Behind her, Dodo increased her pace against her, the snap of her hips against Sangah’s ass driving her deeper and deeper into the lusty haze surrounding them. She could hardly think straight anymore, and rubbed her thighs together, getting lightheaded at how wet she was between her thighs.

“You should let her breathe, babe,” Dodo sighed out, rutting her hips against Sangah’s ass unrelentingly. Dior finally parted from Sangah, her lips swollen and glistening as she stared into the shorter woman’s face, her eyes dark and possessive. Breathing deeply and brokenly, Sangah stared into her eyes, the desire to press her mouth back against Dior’s and let the woman drink her down overwhelming.

“I need a chance to taste you too,” Dodo drawled, leaning against Sangah and pressing her mouth to Dior’s. Between them both, Sangah could feel Dior’s petite breasts against her chest, her nipples hard against her. From behind, Dodo’s hips steadily rolled against her ass, and Sangah whimpered, resting her head against Dior’s shoulder as she listened to the two women against her make out.

With a shaky exhale, Sangah tentatively trails her hand up Dior’s torso, while she spread her legs to make it easier for Dodo to grind against her. She was starting to get to that point in the evening when nothing else mattered aside from assuring that these two women would be sleeping with her tonight. Swallowing thickly, Sangah leans her head back against Dodo’s chest, her eyes blearily staring up at their joined lips. Noticing her, Dior smiles into Dodo’s mouth, parting their lips and looking down at Sangah.

“You need something baby?” Dior asked, observing Sangah’s needy, and almost impatient, visage. They weren’t even pretending to dance anymore, and Sangah couldn’t be damned to care about what anyone else thought of them right now. Her mind was filled completely with thoughts of Dodo filling her up from behind, and with Dior making use of her mouth somewhere else… Swallowing, Sangah formulated a reply after several seconds of getting lost in Dior’s gaze.

“I need a lot of things from you both, but we can’t do them here,” Sangah replied, being vague in hopes that she wouldn’t cross any lines. Dodo smiled, and stopped grinding against Sangah to respond.

“I feel the same way,” Dodo groaned out, and Dior looked between them, a slightly feral glint in her eye. 

“If you’re both cool with it, we could head back to my house? I’d like to use my own… tools… to make you feel good,” Dior offered, something mysterious about her gaze. Sangah had the feeling that Dior knew her way around a strap-on, and was eager to find out.

“Anything I can borrow? I like topping,” Dodo asked, rutting her hips against Sangah’s ass for emphasis. At that confession, Sangah choked out a throaty moan, her knees feeling weak just at the idea. Dior gave Dodo a once-over and nodded, licking her teeth predatorily.

“I have enough to go around~ Shall we go, ladies?” Dior answered, moving the conversation on so they could finally do what they’d been wanting for a while now. Sangah nodded her head, and Dodo gruffly replied, and thusly they were on their way out of the club. Sangah took this time to realize that maybe she wasn’t the only one getting unreasonably turned on by all of this, as she noticed just how quickly Dodo and Dior were leaving the club. Smiling contentedly, Sangah texted a friend to let them know where she was going, and walked out into the humid nighttime air outside the club to meet her destiny.                                                               


	2. PERMANENTLY ABANDONED

THIS FIC IS ABANDONED/PERMANENTLY INCOMPLETE

I no longer write fanfiction, however I wanted to keep up these incomplete fics so that people could still appreciate them for what they were. Throughout the almost three years that I wrote Monsta X fanfic, I thoroughly enjoyed being a part of the Monbebe fanfiction community and providing content for my fellow fans. To all of the people who left encouraging comments, kudos, and bookmarks: I thank you from the bottom of my heart. My readers are the ones who truly inspired me to continue writing for as long as I did, and I hope that I can continue to make people happy with my works.

At the moment of me posting this, I am working to get my first original novel published. To those interested in contemporary lesbian romance novels, please follow my writing twitter @estellemaxey!


End file.
